harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Artykuł Miesiąca/@comment-5658315-20180228172209/@comment-27459708-20180302101826
Artykuł Leanne mógłby zawierać ciut więcej treści. Na początku artykułu jest napisane Czarownica nieznanego statusu krwi, będąca uczniem (...). Tu myślę, że jednak lepiej by brzmiało uczennicą. W sekcji Wczesne życie na początku dwa razy powtarza się słowo bądź - można je zastąpić lub. Na początku artykułu zapisano, że prawdopodobnie przydzielono ją do Gryffindoru, ale w sekcji Nauka w Hogwarcie mamy już (...) zdecydowała przydzielić ją do Hufflepuffu. Pogrubiam ten tekst, bo to dość poważny błąd w artykule i po głosowaniu trzeba to poprawić. W sekcji 96/97 szkoda, że nie podlinkowano Hogsmeade na początku. Fragment zdania Nie przynosiło to jednak żadnego skutku (...) można zamienić na nie przyniosło, będzie poprawniej. Kawałek dalej, we fragmencie z przypisem do książki, warto pamiętać, by nazwa książki była kursywą (ten błąd jest kilkukrotnie). Tutaj przecinek powinien znaleźć się przed słowem jak: Leanne była także obecna, przy tym jak Katie (...). Chwilę później (...) z Szpitala (...) na ze Szpitala (...). Ogólnie więcej błędów nie widzę. Labirynt w trzecim zadaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego został znacząco rozbudowany, za co wielki plus. Grafiki też ładnie dopełniają całości. Wchodząc w kod, zbędny w infoboksie jest rozmiar. Nie wpływa on na obrazek. Mieszkańcy mogliby zostać wypunktowani. W pierwszym cytacie nie ma polskich znaków, o tutaj: domyslacie. Momentami za dużo przecinków, przykładowo: Potter, co jakiś czas, rzucał także zaklęcie czterech stron świata (...). Kolejny cytat i znów brak polskich liter, tym razem w słowie łatwoscią. W niektórych miejscach odwrotnie - przecinków brakuje, np. tutaj (po słowie znajdował): Labirynt został zlikwidowany po zakończeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego, a na miejscu, w którym się znajdował ponownie było boisko do quidditcha. W sekcji Wygląd znalazłam zbędne słowo on, w tym miejscu: Żywopłot, który rozdzielał ścieżki, poruszał się on i próbował zabić (...). W sekcji Za kulisami zbędne są entery między wypunktowanymi zdaniami. Nie wpływa to na nim, a sam kod nie wygląda lepiej, więc śmiało je można usunąć. No, to tyle. Syriusz Black III... do tego artykułu można by było spokojnie dodać jeszcze więcej (przykładowo angielska wikia ma o 40 tysięcy więcej bajtów). Ja bym poleciła Rosie, aby wzięła jeden art i posiedziała nad nim dłużej, aby rzeczywiście wycisnąć z niego jak najwięcej (dodatkowo edytować mniejsze artykuły i je zgłaszać do AM, a jak skończyłaby ten większy np. po 3 miesiącach, to wtedy go zgłosić). No, ale przejdźmy do treści. Na początku artykułu, gdy jest wspomniane, że miał zostać Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, zbędnie rozdzielono fragment na kilka zdań. Nie zaczynajmy zdania od Jednak, wplećmy to do poprzedniego zdania i rozdzielmy przecinkiem. Tu we fragmencie Przebiegły Peter uwikłał Syriusza nie tylko w zdradzenie Lily i Jamesa Potterów, lecz także w zabójstwo na nim samym oraz dwunastu mugolach (...) końcówka lepiej by brzmiała oraz śmierć dwunastu mugoli. Kawałek dalej jest takie zdanie: Syriusz powrócił do Zakonu. Został zabity przez swoją kuzynkę Bellatriks Lestrange (...) - imię Belli zostało spolszczone i zapisuje się przez ks, a zatem można usunąć pierwszy człon i zostawić samo Bellatriks Lestrange. Ogólnie widzę często powtarzające się odnośniki. Nie linkujmy za każdym razem, gdy jest słowo Harry, Remus, itd. Czytelnicy klikną w pierwszy link, a artykuł nie będzie miał niepotrzebnych bajtów. W sekcji o dzieciństwie jest zapis Rodzina Black'ów - tu apostrofu się nie stosuje. Tak samo chwilę później Lucjuszem Malfoy'em czy Teda Tonks'a - śmiało można zapisać te nazwiska bez kreseczki. Akapit później jest takie zdanie: W wakacje 1971 roku Syriusz otrzymał list informujący o przyjęciu go do Hogwartu – Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Otóż... nie. Syriusz został przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Hogwart to nie jest szkoła. To jest zamek. W dialogu a-b, który jest w sekcji Lata w Hogwarcie nie trzeba wstawiać myślników, które sugerowałyby, że ktoś coś mówi. Sam szablon zaprojektowano tak, aby wpisywać tylko tekst. Dalej w tej sekcji jest takie zdanie: Syriusz aktywnie wspierał Jamesa przez pokazywanie Snape'owi (...) - tu po chwili wrzucono zdjęcie, przez co kod wygląda źle. Najlepiej skończyć zdanie kropką, zrobić enter, wrzucić kod obrazka i zacząć nowe zdanie po enterze. Ponieważ artykuł jest długi, a ja niedługo jadę zjeść zapiekankę z ziemniakami, to skupię się teraz na części, którą zajęła się strice Rosa w rozbudowie. Część wyżej wymienionych błędów już pokazałam, ale w dalszej części artykułu pojawiają się kolejne. Przez edytowanie w Visualu kody z obrazkami znów są między tekstem, tak jak w przykładzie wyżej. Tu mówię o np. fragmencie: Wkrótce potem Snape – także (tutaj obrazek) był obecny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie (...). Jak pisałam, skończmy zdanie, obrazek w osobnej linijce i kontynuujemy tekst. W tym samym zdaniu jest podlinkowane Pocałunek Dementora - jako że mamy art o pocałunku, trzeba podlinkować bezpośrednio pocałunek dementora, a nie artykuł o dementorach. Sekcja Lata w Ukryciu - samo ukrycie można napisać z małej. Są tam takie zdania: Syriusz uciekł z Europy poza obszar Ministerstwa Magii. Komunikuje się z Harrym, ale bardzo rzadko, by zachować tajemnicę swojej lokalizacji. Pamiętajmy aby pisać w jednym czasie (oczywiście zależy od konstrukcji zdania). Tu wpleciono nagle czas teraźniejszy. Bo czy Syriusz się komunikuje z Harrym? Chyba nie, skoro nie żyje. Dwa zdania później powtarzają się pod rząd imiona Harry i Syriusz, można je zastąpić na milion sposobów, aby brzmiało to lepiej (Gryfon, Wybraniec, Łapa, Black, Potter). Znów obrazek między tekstem. W sekcji Druga Wojna to samo. W Wyglądzie zewnętrznym tekst powinien być oddzielony enterem po cytacie. Niepotrzebnie z dużej litery zapisano słowo w środku tekstu (...) przez Rodzinę (...). Dwa obrazki w tej sekcji ponownie w środku tekstu, a w zdaniu Był również oznakowany serią tatuaży na klatce piersiowej i ramionach brakuje na końcu kropeczki. W sekcji Magiczny talent i umiejętności momentami brakuje przecinków, zbędne apostrofy w nazwiskach. Zdanie Jego fizyczne umiejętności (...) jest mega długie, za długie, można podzielić na kilka zdań. Zastanawiam się co Rosa miała na myśli w tym zdaniu: (...) próbował zaatakować Glizdogona, który w tym czasie ukrywał się w kieszeni Rona przy. Tak. nie urwałam tego zdania, ono się tak kończy. Inne zdanie, Utrzymując Remusa w formie wilkołaka pod kontrolą, przyjmując jednocześnie formę animagu (...) no, animagu. W środku znowu między słowami wklepane zdjęcie. W podpunkcie Zaklęcia i uroki napisano coś takiego: '' Był również w stanie rzucić skuteczny urok tarczy podczas bitwy na Wydziale Tajemnic, aby chronić Harry'ego. Udało mu się również umieścić trwały urok na wielu plakatach w jego pokoju pod numerem 12, Grimmauld Place, pokazując uzdolnienia Uroku (...)'' - brzmi to jak z transalatora google i nie czyta się tego zbyt dobrze. Ogólnie jest też wiele innych takich błędów w tej sekcji i warto ją jeszcze raz przeczytać i poprawić te błędy. Nie będę się nad tym artem dłużej rozwodzić, mam nadzieję, że to po prostu zostanie poprawione. Srebro Goblinów można było również bardziej rozbudować, zważając na fakt, że Sławek dodał tu zaledwie 1000 bajtów. Początek artykułu, słowo goblinów można podlinkować w prostszy sposób: goblinów. Dalej Najlepiej znanym przykładem powinno brzmieć Najbardziej znanym przykładem. Dalej w tekście gobliny zapisano dużą literą, niepotrzebnie. Czarodzieje, mugole, skrzaty, gobliny, to wszystko można zapisać małą. Brakuje miejscami przecinków. Przypis do książki powinien być kursywą, a sam odnośnik do rozdziału piętnastego nie zawiera polskich znaków (pietnasty). Zdanie Jest ono też sporo warte, ponieważ z wypowiedzi młodego Tom Riddle, który powiedział (...) zawiera sporo błędów. Odmieniamy na Toma Riddle'a, dalej wkradł się zbędny kod nowiki (widać w źródłowym edytorze), samo zdanie jest źle skonstruowane, a przypis znowu nie jest kursywą. Kolejny nagłówek i znów gobliny z dużej litery, niepotrzebnie. We wzmiance o hełmie bojowym brakuje literki ę przy Olimpii (Olimpię, nie Olimpie). Tiara Muriel zaś zgubiła literkę - zapisano noszona prze Muriel. Na samym dole po Występowaniu jest znowu kod nowiki, do usunięcia. Kociołek rozbudowano maksymalnie. Zastanawia mnie na wstępie... dlaczego jest szablon, że tytuł został przetłumaczony przez fanów? Przecież nie został. Ja rozumiem, że Polkowski jest fanem HP, ale nie bądźmy tacy... :P Kolejna sprawa, to kategoria, która dalej widnieje, czyli Artykuł w edycji. Ogólnie jak się dodaje szablon WEdycji, to artykuł automatycznie dodaje kategorię, ale jeśli się samemu ją doda, to ona nie zniknie po ściągnięciu szablonu. Najlepiej więc po prostu dawać szablon i nie martwić się kategorią, bo zniknie przy ściąganiu szablonu. Przechodząc do treści: w trzecim przypisie lepiej zastosować półpauzy zamiast dywizu, czyli trochę dłuższe kreseczki. Chwilę później, już w zwykłym zdaniu też trzeba je zastosować. Zauważyłam też zbędne spacje między słowami (chodzi mi tu o zdanie: Aż do lat 90. XX wieku nie były uregulowane kwestie związane z jakością wykonania kociołków, zwłaszcza z grubością ich denek - niektóre kociołki z importu były bardzo cienkie - przecieki takich kociołków wzrastały o prawie trzy procent rocznie.). W sekcji Sposób używania przy warzeniu eliksirów brakuje przecinków: na początku zdania (przed trzeba) i na końcu (przed dbając). W Kociołkach typowych jest zdanie: Poza czarem zmniejszającym ich ciężar nie były zwykle w inny sposób wyposażone w magię. - brakuje tu przecinka przed nie były. Zdanie przez to ciężko odczytać i zrozumieć. W kociołkach niestandardowych zbędna spacja przed dwukropkiem, brak przecinka tu: (...) w cechy które (...). W sekcji Sprzedaż i naprawa podwójna spacja pojawiła się tu: Kociołek cynowy kosztował (...), w tym zdaniu też można skrócić odnośnik do galeonów, a na końcu zdania po kropce jest zbędna spacja. W następnym akapicie spacja pojawiła się przed przecinkiem (Proste naprawy kociołków wykonywane były zapewne przez samych użytkowników , zaś (...)). W następnej sekcji znów problem z dodatkowymi spacjami tu: Nie rozróżniając czarownic od wiedźm, zwykle (...) oraz na końcu zdania, po kropce. W serii pojawił się zapis Harry'm Potterze, który zawiera zbędny apostrof. Chwilę dalej jest wypunktowanych kilka zdań, niestety w jednym z nich (Neville Longbottom podczas pierwszej lekcji stopił kociołek (...)) do środka zdania wrzucono obrazek (myślę, że jak wspomniałam wcześniej, wiadomo co trzeba zrobić). W tym samym zdaniu brakuje spacji po przecinku w słowach którego używał, a na samym końcu zdania spacja znów jest niepotrzebna. Dwa zdania później: (...) aby spowodować zamieszanie podczas którego (...)) brakuje tu przecinka przed podczas. We wzmiance o Percym Weasleyu spacja znów jest przed przecinkiem. Zdanie później o Ricie zawiera link do Proroka Codziennego, który, jak każda gazeta i książka, powinien być kursywą. Po punkcie Do zwykłego gotowania potraw używał kociołka m.in. Hagrid (...) jest zbędny enter, a w samym przypisie brak kursywy do książki. Jeden obrazek też wrzucono w tekst, ten o nazwie Kociołkowe pieguski.png. Zdanie Jedna z baśni Barda Beedle'a, [[Czarodziej i skaczący garnek|''Czarodziej i skaczący garnek]]'' jak widać powyżej, zawiera dwa razy ten sam tekst. W tym zdaniu też wrzucono zdjęcia w środek tekstu, a w następnym zdaniu jest dywiz zamiast półpauzy i brak przecinka przed mieszając. Zdanie Ogłoszenie reklamujące konkurs (...) też ma w środku obrazek. To samo w zdaniu Ivor Dilonsby w rozmowie z Ritą Skeeter (...). W sekcji Za kulisami''podwójnie zapisano tytuł piosenki chóru. Przed słowami ''Istnieje zaklęcie transmutujące kociołek w borsuka wrzucono w zły sposób obrazek. Tak samo ten obrazek wrzucono do zdania o kociołkowym potworze. Ciekawostki mogłyby być oddzielone enterem, jest tam też w środku zdania obrazek, a w zdaniu Odeszła jednak od tego pomysłu uznając, że byłoby coś śmiesznego i absurdalnego w posiadanianiu (...) coś się powtótótórzyło. Odnośnik do horkurksa także można zapisać krócej. Na samym dole artykułu przypisy i interwiki należy oddzielić enterem, aby się nie zlewały. Boże. Koniec. Nareszcie. Aż się zgrzałam, a ręce zaczęły mi się trząść (dziwne uczucie i nieprzyjemne). Z artów wahałabym się między Pawłem i Mattibu, ale uważam, że oba te artykuły zawierają dużo błędów (może i drobne, ale jednak). Także żadnego punktu nie dostaniecie. EDIT. Ja wiem, że wyglądam jak zła ciocia, która tylko krytykuje, sama też przecież popełniam błędy, ale chciałabym, aby wasze artykuły nie tylko chwalono i wybierano najlepszy, ale i żebyście wiedzieli, na co zwracać uwagę. Nie spodziewajcie się, że zawsze będę głosować, ale czasami i ode mnie poleci głos. W swojej ocenie postaram się wam znaleźć wszystkie pierdołki, przez które tylko wywracacie oczami. A wybór artykułu zostawię reszcie użytkowników. :)